This is a Story About
by DarkPhoenixLives
Summary: Check it out! No dead Satine!


_**Disclaimer**_- Baz rules this world.

_**You know you are in love  
when you see the world in her eyes,  
and her eyes everywhere in the world.**_

- David Levesque -

This is a story about love, overcoming all obstacles

**This is a story about LOVE**

Every man wanted her but only one man dared love her

He entered a world where fantasies are real

This is a story about truth, freedom, beauty, and above all things, love

**Music is the food of LOVE**

Club Moulin Rouge-an experience you won't forget!

The show must go on

**Nothing matters but LOVE**

The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love…

No laws, No limits. Only one rule

**Never Fall In Love**

The Moulin Rouge. A night club, a dance hall, and a bordello. Ruled over by Harold Zidler. A kingdom of nightly pleasures where the rich and powerful came to play with the young and beautiful creatures of the underworld. The most beautiful of these was the one I loved. Satine. A courtesan. She sold her love to men. They called her the "Sparkling Diamond", and she was the star…of the Moulin Rouge. The woman I loved is…

"I will love you!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the Duke running for us with a gun. I realized that I didn't care. At least I would die in my beloved Christian's arms.

"I will love you!"

Zidler came out of nowhere and punched the Duke in the face. The Duke fell backward, unconscious. Smiling, I turned back to my love.

"'Till my dying day!"

The curtain closed on our smiling faces. I stood in Christian's arms, happier than I've ever been.

"Stand-by for curtain call!" a voice echoed backstage. Christian grabbed my hand, grinning, and pulled me to the wings. My happiness suddenly evaporated as my lungs seized up.

"_You're dying, Satine…" _Zidler's words swam in my head as I gasped for breath.

Christian turned to look at me as I collapsed in his arms. "I'm dying Christian," I gasped. His face contorted in denial. Then, everything went black.

**Christian's POV**

_Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. And then, one not-so-very-special day, I went to my typewriter, I sat down, and I wrote our story. A story about a time, a story about a place, a story about the people. But above all things, a story about love. A love that will live forever._

Suddenly, my dour burst open and Toulouse came sprinting in. I stared at him in astonishment. "What do you want? I thought I told you to go away," I mutter under my breath. Toulouse grabbed my hand. He said only two words.

"She's awake."

**Satine's POV**

I groaned in pain as I felt a needle prick my arm. I opened my eyes to squint at the dark room, lit by a single candle. There stood the doctor, Zidler, and…my Christian. His bearded face was lined with worry as he looked on me with glazed eyes. "Christian…" I moaned, still weak.

He grabbed my hand and put it to his face. "Satine, I'm so glad you're alive," he murmured, kissing my wrist. I smiled and fell back asleep.

When I reawoke, Christian was gone. In a panic, I sat up as quickly as my body would let me in its weakened state. My lungs constricted as I gasped for air.

"Steady, my sweet. You don't want to strain yourself," a nasally voice hissed nearby. With dread, I looked to the side. Sitting next to me was the Duke. I felt as though I had been dropped in ice water.

"Where's Christian?" I asked in what I hoped was an intimidating voice. In answer, the Duke looked over at his hitman, Warner. I gasped and struggled to hold back my tears.

I stood up, attempting to race to the door. The Duke grabbed me roughly by the arm. "You're not going anywhere," he hissed. He pressed his body against mine. His check was against mine so that he could whisper in my ear. "You are mine."

My bags were packed. I gasped as Marie tightened my corset. "He's gone," I whispered as a single tear ran down my cheek. I wiped it away and marched for the door.

"Puppet! How are you feeling?" Zidler had appeared out of nowhere. I gave him a glare and kept walking. "Cherub, no need to get stuffy with me. The show must go on."

"Stop it, Harold! Just stop it," I shouted. I left him there without a backward glance.

Outside I saw the Duke's carriage. I took a deep breath and readied myself to go. I had hardly taken a step when I was cut off by Toulouse.

"Where are you going?" he cried. "Christian needs you now more than ever!" I ignored him. Pretended not to hear him…as I stepped onto the carriage…

I was silent all the way to London.

I awoke from another nightmare in a cold sweat. The Duke snored beside me. I can't take it anymore. My life is nothing without Christian. I silently got up and hurried downstairs to the kitchen. In desperation, I grabbed a knife.

When will I begin to live again? One day I'll fly away…Today's a day when dreaming ends…

Raising the knife on high, I was about to bring it down when a hand caught my wrist. My head snapped up and I looked into 2 very familiar eyes. I was pulled close and kissed fiercely. When I came up for breath, I could only moan.

"Oh, Christian…"

_**Christian's POV**_

"H-how?" she asked shakily.

I could only smile at her. "I had to stand my ground for freedom, beauty, truth and love." She laughed shakily and pulled me close. "Above all things I believe in love," I whispered into her hair.

"But…the Duke…We'll never escape.."

I smiled grimly and pulled out a very familiar object. "Oh yes, we will." Her eyes widened in shock and understanding as she recognized the Duke's handgun…

Today's a day when dreaming… 


End file.
